A program listing is provided in a microfiche appendix of 1 sheet with 28 total frames.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to statistical data collection and analysis devices and methods.
2. Prior Art
Business decisions that are important should be based on some quantitative data. In practice however, many of these decisions are based on guesswork. As a result, many outcomes are less than they might have been. The reasons for this guesswork are that many decision-maker do not have training in quantitative analysis and/or they do not have the tools to help them collect and analyze data.
For example, a stack of sales receipts that contain important information about order sizes may number 10,000 pieces of paper. The only practical way of analyzing this much data is to use sampling. However, sampling is a complex technique that is most familiar to auditors and statisticians. There are no tools to simplify the collection, processing, and display of quantitative information for decision making by non-technical people.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present data collection and analysis aid are to:
enable users to easily collect and analyze multiple categories of quantitative data;
perform counting to determine the number of times each category is counted, and the percentage of each category count relative to the total count for all categories;
perform time sampling to determine the number of times each category is counted during a study period, and the percentage of each category count relative to the total count for all categories, with the results being representative of the population being sampled within predictable limits of accuracy;
alert the user to enter counts at intervals when performing time sampling;
perform item sampling to determine the number of times each category is counted, and the percentage of each category count relative to the total count for all categories, with the results being representative of the population being sampled within predictable limits of accuracy;
enable all three types of analyses in the same device;
provide an easily understood and easy to use interface;
preserve entered data and analysis results during shutdown; and
restore stored data and results during startup.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present data collection and analysis aid is for collecting and tabulating quantitative data in different categories using different methods, including counting, time sampling, and item sampling. It is comprised of a dedicated hardware device or software running on a programmable computer. In either embodiment, category name displays are provided for identifying the categories. Count buttons are provided for entering counts in the categories. Count displays are provided for displaying the cumulative category counts. In response to each press of a count button, the aid is arranged to increase a corresponding category count by one, and to increase a total count for all categories by one. The percentage of each cumulative category count relative to the total cumulative count is also displayed. The counts and percentages are updated on the displays with each press of the count buttons. A correction button is provided for reversing a count input in case of error. For time and item sampling studies, the aid is arranged to indicate the required sample size based on parameters entered by the user. For time sampling studies, it is also arranged to periodically alert the user with a signal to enter a count of the category that represents the activity taking place at the moment the signal is issued. The entered data and analysis results are saved in a non-volatile storage device during shutdown and restored at startup. A plurality of studies may be stored.